Magnus Aera Magia
by Lorn Monster
Summary: "L'aurore d'une nouvelle magie approche, et la première enfant qui s'en verra pourvue, sera celle qui affrontera la brume, l'emportant dans un champ de roses, comme dans les plus profondes abîmes d'une eau troublée. Lorsque 2022 s'éveillera, notre ancienne magie s'étiolera et nous ne pourrons que compter sur l'enfant aux dons renouvelés..." Et cette enfant est Rose Weasley...
1. Prologue

Hello (... it's me)

Alors voilà, je reprends ma fanfiction en main à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je suis navrée pour ceux ou celles qui ont attendus le deuxième chapitre, j'avais d'autres projets à écrire, où je voulais absolument bosser dessus. Ca m'a pris pas mal de temps. J'ai eu des hauts et des bas, mais au final, vous aurez la suite à partie de maintenant. En plus, j'ai pleins de nouvelles idées. Autant sur certaines relations que sur l'histoire en elle-même, donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus et que vous allez aimer.

Je vous préviendrais si je refais un petit hiatus (car c'est probable que j'en refasse un, mais heureusement, moins long), ne vous inquiétez pas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _ **Lorn Monster**_

* * *

« Quelques années après sa prédiction sur l'enfant qui détruirait Voldemort, l'avenir vint à nouveau à Sibylle Trelawney. Elle prédit, devant une foule d'ignares, les prémices du prochain grand chapitre de l'Histoire du monde magique.

Alors que le château se reconstruisait face à elle, sa voix s'était élevée et avait haché le bruit du travail de dur labeur des sorciers bénévoles. Tous l'écoutèrent, perdus, fatigués, déprimés et tous, ne comprirent pas ce qu'elle leur serinait. Pourtant, lorsque l'étrange femme à lunettes porta son regard vitreux vers les deux héros de guerre, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ils surent que c'était les divagations d'une vieille Prophétesse.

Au final, personne ne l'avait cru. La guerre était finie pour eux, il n'y avait plus aucune raison qu'ils subissent la collision d'un autre conflit, et encore moins de cette évolution de la magie que Trelawney prétendait.

Sa prophétie ? La voici : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu par l'enfant promis. Cependant, il reste les tréfonds de cette sombre magie que tous, redoutent. L'aurore d'une nouvelle ère magique approche et la première enfant qui s'en verra pourvue, sera celle qui affrontera continuellement la brume, l'emportant dans un champ de rose, comme dans les plus profondes abîmes d'une eau troublée... Prenez garde Sorciers ! L'an 2022 dort encore mais lorsqu'il s'éveillera, notre ancienne magie s'étiolera et nous ne pourrons que compter sur l'enfant aux dons renouvelés... »


	2. Chapitre I : La rentrée à Poudlard

Revoici mon premier chapitre (un an après je sais, je sais), un peu plus remanié et corrigé !

Voici un petit rappel sur les enfants des familles sur lesquelles j'écris :

\- **Louis Weasley** (Septième année à Serdaigle) est le fils de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour. (Ses sœurs sont Dominique et Victoire. Elles sont toutes les deux à l'université dans ma fanfiction)

\- **James Potter II** (Septième année à Gryffondor) ; **Albus Potter** (Cinquième année à Serpentard) ; **Lily Potter II** (Troisième année à Gryffondor) sont les enfants (du plus grand au plus petit) d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley.

\- **Fred Weasley II** (Quatrième année à Gryffondor) et **Roxanne** Weasley, que j'ai fait exprès de peu mentionné (Sixième année à Serpentard) sont les enfants de Georges Weasley et Angelina Johnson.

\- **Rose Weasley** (Cinquième année à Serdaigle) et **Hugo Weasley** (Deuxième année à Poufsouffle) sont les enfants d'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

\- **Scorpius Malefoy** (Cinquième année à Serpentard) est le fils unique de Drago Malefoy et d'Astoria Greengrass.

\- **Lorcan Scamander** (Première année à Poufsouffle) et **Lysanger Scamander** (Première année à Serdaigle) sont les fils jumeaux de Luna Lovegood et Rolf Scamander.

 _DONNEZ MOI VOTRE AVIS, HEIN !_

 _ **Lorn Monster**_

* * *

 _Mercredi 1 Septembre 2021_

Le quai 9 3/4 de la gare King's Cross se remplissait à vue d'œil. La veille, la mère de Rose Weasley, qui n'était autre que la plus intelligente sorcière de son époque : Hermione Jean Granger, avait fait un cauchemar, où elle se voyait emmener en retard ses enfants à la gare si bien que ce matin, elle les avait levé très (très très) tôt pour arriver ici, à l'heure d'ouverture. Rose ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester les transports en voiture, ça lui donnait toujours un torticolis tant que son siège était raide et inconfortable. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur passagère - sûrement dû à son réveil brutal -, un grand sourire trouva ses lèvres. Parmi la foule de parents avec leurs enfants, elle avait aperçu un grand homme, à la peau noire qui se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas élégant. Ni une, ni deux, elle sauta sur lui et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put contre elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manquée Blaise, fit-elle, la joue aplatie sur son torse.

— À moi aussi princesse. Tu t'es bien amusée chez ton papa, ce mois d'août ? demanda Blaise Zabini en lui plantant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

— Oui, j'ai cru qu'Hugo et moi on allait s'ennuyer mais James et Louis étaient presque tout le temps à la maison. Et puis avec papa, on est beaucoup sortis aussi.

— J'y pense ! La sœur de Louis, Dominique je crois, vient de débuter sa deuxième année en études supérieures, je me trompe ? Elle s'est dirigée dans quoi déjà ?

— Il me semble que Louis m'a dit qu'elle était en deuxième année de médicomagie, comme leur sœur aînée, Victoire, expliqua la rouquine. Et sinon, toi, tes vacances dans le sud de la France avec ma mère, c'était bien ?

— Su-per mais ta chère mère nous faisait passer plus de temps à visiter les monuments patrimoniaux qu'à se baigner à la plage, rit-il en secouant la tête, l'air désespéré.

Rose rit à son tour, imaginant sa mère forcer Blaise à aller aux musées alors qu'il avait déjà prévu leurs affaires pour se dorer la pilule au soleil. Sacrée maman.

— Enfin Blaise, si tu ne la laisses pas, tu vas finir par la mettre en retard !

Ils se tournèrent vers une Hermione Granger rayonnante du haut de ses quarante-deux ans, habillée élégamment d'une jupe crayon, d'un blazer noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'au col, et d'un foulard dont la longueur allait à en ne plus finir. Elle tenait Hugo par le poignet, qui celui-ci, vint saluer Blaise timidement. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, l'enlaça quelques secondes avant de poser une subite question, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le train où l'on pouvait apercevoir que de la vapeur s'y échappait :

— Mais... Et papa, il n'est pas là ?

— Non trésor, papa m'a envoyé un hibou tôt ce matin et apparemment, il a eu une urgence avec le reste des Aurors. Même votre oncle Harry ne peut pas venir pour dire au revoir à ses enfants. Votre père m'a dit de vous dire d'ailleurs, que pour s'excuser, il vous enverrait une lettre demain, annonça leur mère.

— Une urgence ? s'étonna Rose.

— Oui. Blaise et moi n'en savons pas plus, c'est pour ça qu'on doit se dépêcher de se rendre au Ministère. Vous allez me manquer, allez, venez là !

Elle étendit ses bras, tandis que Rose et Hugo s'y réfugièrent en souriant. Elle leur pinça l'arrêt du nez chacun leur tour avec son petit coup d'œil qui signifiait « Je vous préviens, si vous faites des bêtises, vous serez dans de beaux draps ! ». Sa mère pouvait vraiment faire peur quand elle piquait une de ses crises de colère, autant ne pas s'y frotter pour la rouquine. Elle reprit les bagages qu'elle avait lâchés en se jetant délibérément sur Blaise, et aida son frère à porter les siens.

— Une dernière chose : Faire des bêtises, c'est mal mais ne pas étudier, c'est pire. Vous avez intérêt d'être autonome et sérieux, ai-je bien été claire ? Oh, j'allais oublier ! Donnez-nous de vos nouvelles, sans oublier votre père, d'accord ? Ah et, aussi, faites-

— Chérie, ils le savent tout ça. Calme-toi, la coupa Blaise, amusé.

— Hmpf, oui c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle, on vous aime les enfants.

Elle lova sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise, les yeux brillants, et un brin nostalgiques. L'ancien Serpentard lui caressa de haut en bas le dos, toujours avec sa gaieté habituelle. Quant à Rose et Hugo, ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans le train, enfin prêt à partir. Son petit frère alla voir si leur cousine Lily était là, ainsi que les enfants de Luna et Rolf Scamander, Lysander et Lorcan, qui faisaient leur toute première rentrée à Poudlard. De son côté, elle tentait en vain de retrouver ses cousins et son ami Scorpius, le fils du célèbre Drago Malefoy. Où étaient-ils bon sang ?! Louis, pas plus tard qu'hier, lui avait promis qu'il l'attendrait à l'entrée du premier wagon, avec James, Albus, Freddie et Scorpius ! Agacée qu'il ne tienne pas parole, elle erra dans les allés et étrangement, le train ne se mît toujours pas en marche. Pourquoi ?

Rose essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à un compartiment inoccupé pour dire au revoir à Blaise et sa mère d'un signe de la main, mais au moment où elle voulut coulisser la porte vitrée, elle rencontra aussitôt le dos de quelqu'un. La rouquine inspira bruyamment, se retenant d'insulter l'inconnu, s'imaginant en train de l'assassiner d'un bon Avada Kedavra. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne, ses iris verdoyants lançant des éclairs à tout va. Et quand elle s'y attendait le moins, Louis lui était apparu comme si elle avait invoqué un démon mainte et mainte fois avant qu'il ne daigne se montrer.

— Où étais-tu Louis ? s'énerva Rose. Je t'ai cherché partout avec... Où sont les autres ?

— Scorp' et Freddie m'aident à chercher Albus et James mais où les trouvent pas. Ils vont rater le train, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? soupira le blond, tout à coup stressé.

— Alors ça veut dire que Lily n'est pas là non plus. C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas le genre de Tata Gin' d'être aussi en retard, songea celle-ci.

La jeune fille avait beau sonder les alentours, il ne semblait pas y avoir une trace des frères et sœur Potter, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que son attention se fige à travers la fenêtre du compartiment vide. Elle entraîna Louis par la manche à l'intérieur, et ouvrit d'un coup la fenêtre, toujours focalisée sur une touffe rousse qui courait vers une des entrées du Poudlard Express, chargée de valises.

— Louis, Louis, regarde c'est Lily là-bas ! s'exclama-t-elle en la montrant du doigt.

Seulement, ce n'était pas Lily qu'il observait mais les deux garçons Potter, étant bien plus loin que de la petite fille. Voilà pourquoi le train ne s'était pas actionné ! Le chauffeur les avait repérés au milieu du groupuscule de personne partant déjà. Rose repéra même sa tante Ginny qui s'arrêta, frôlant une femme à la carpe émeraude du coude, et se plia en deux, le rouge aux joues. C'était là que Louis passa la moitié du corps en dehors de la fenêtre. Il hurla :

— QUE LA FAMILLE POTTER SE MAGNE LE CUL, SI ELLE NE VEUT PAS ALLER À POUDLARD EN FORD ANGLIA VOLANTE COMME LEUR PÈRE ET LEUR ONCLE !

Les gens restants de la gare 9 3/4 avaient, suite à ce message visé, deux sortes de réactions. Soient ils riaient, soient ils soufflèrent d'exaspération. Et c'était surtout des soufflements que Rose avaient entendu. Elle se massa le front, parfaitement calme, et vit Lily monter à bord du Poudlard Express. Ils se précipitèrent de la rejoindre, de même pour Freddie, Hugo, et Scorpius, qui avaient dû eux aussi, apercevoir les Potter foncer sur le quai.

— Lily, fit Rose, on a cru que vous alliez être en retard ! Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ?

— On a reçu un hibou de papa avant qu'on parte, et on n'était pas très en avance, donc ça a été pire après qu'on ait lu sa lettre. Maman était vraiment paniquée !

— Ah oui ? émit Louis curieux, pourquoi oncle Harry n'était avec vous ?

Un fracas gigantesque rompit leur conversation. Albus venait de faire renverser ses deux grosses mallettes et pour accentuer sa malchance, elles s'étaient ouvertes, éparpillant ses vêtements - y compris sous-vêtements - et livres scolaires le long de l'allée.

— Aïe, misère, se plaignit celui-ci en sortant sa baguette.

Il ne put esquisser l'ombre d'un mouvement qu'on jeta un sort sur ses valises à sa place.

— Failamalle ! formula l'aîné des Potter qui foudroyait quiconque osant se moquer de son petit frère.

Pulls, livres scolaires, jeans, plumes, caleçons et rouleaux de parchemin étalés sur le sol, furent aspirés et imbriqués correctement dans les valises cuirassées. Elles se fermèrent en un « clic » assourdissant. James se redressa, droit comme un pic et dit, en frottant son nez de l'index :

— Bon, au bout du compte, nous ne sommes pas si en retard que ça les copains. Voyons le bon côté des choses (Il laissa choir ses bras sur les frêles épaules de Lily et Albus), le plus extraordinaire des trains magiques nous a attendus bien sagement. Si c'est pas gentil ça !

Rose éclata de rire, à la suite des plus grands de la bande alors que les cadets boudaient. Ils savaient tous pourquoi le train les avait attendus. Parce qu'ils étaient les enfants de l'Élu, le garçon qui avait vaincu le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en aurait fait autant pour Hugo et Rose ! Étaient-ils en quelque sorte des privilégiés au sein de Poudlard ? Rose ne pouvait pas le nier. Oui, on leur accordait beaucoup trop de clémence comparé à d'autres et elle savait que James, Albus, Lily et Hugo détestaient ça. Pareil pour elle. À quoi bon se plaindre ? Ils avaient beau répéter à leurs professeurs d'arrêter ce favoritisme juste parce que leurs parents avaient sauvé le monde, mais personne ne les écoutait. Heureusement que Mr Londubat, leur professeur de botanique, ne faisait pas la différence avec les élèves "enfants de héros de guerre" et les autres.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard se dispersèrent dans les compartiments, si bien que la bande en fit autant. Hugo et Lily partirent de leur côté par la droite, et le reste par la gauche. En plein milieu du couloir d'un des wagons, ils croisèrent des jeunes filles déjà en robe de sorcière où le blason des Serpentard avait été cousu. Lorsqu'elles les aperçurent, elles cessèrent de parler et rivèrent leurs yeux sur les pans de leur tenue qui balayait le sol. Albus soupira, contrarié, une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé un compartiment de libre.

— C'est pas grave Albus. Un jour ça changera. La guerre est encore trop présente dans l'esprit des Sorciers, le rassura James.

Les traits anguleux de Scorpius se raidirent. Il évita de commenter les paroles du septième année, embrassant l'horizon que la vitre dessinait lentement.

— Je sais bien mais c'est quand même... Frustrant de voir sa maison aussi rabaissée. Beaucoup trop de gens nous humilient encore. Surtout les Gryffondor, grogna-t-il, la mâchoire crispé.

— N'est-ce pas James ? cinglèrent Louis, Fred, et Rose.

— La ferme. J'étais stupide en première et deuxième année.

Le premier fils d'Harry et de Ginny Potter grimaça, s'enfonçant au fond de son siège. La rouquine lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes en raillant :

— Et les méandres de ta stupidité sont restés.

Taquin, il la prit par le cou, la contraignit à se baisser, et lui frotta assidûment du poing son cuir chevelu. Alors que Rose lui criait dessus, les autres pouffèrent. Malgré ça, la jeune fille savoura la bonne ambiance que dégageait la bande de garçons.

Plus tard pendant le voyage, lorsqu'elle eut enfilé sa robe de sorcière, Rose se perdit dans le fil de ses pensées. Elle aurait souhaité dire une dernière fois au revoir à sa mère et à Blaise, puis les contempler s'embrasser amoureusement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Hugo ne digérait pas encore le fait que leurs parents avaient divorcés. Ils les avaient toujours imaginés comme deux âmes-sœurs, même lors de leurs disputes. Au début si brèves soient-elles, elles s'étaient intensifiées année après année, et Rose avait senti naître une tension inexplicable entre eux. Le jour où ils leur avaient annoncé qu'ils se séparaient, Hugo avait été le seul à pleurer. La rouquine, elle, avait été contente. Elle avait eu une vision des choses différente, qui était que si ses parents étaient mieux l'un sans l'autre - mais qu'ils restaient tout de même sur une entente cordiale, voire amicale -, elle serait heureuse pour eux, peu importe leur nouveau et nouvelle partenaire.

— Curieux... marmonna-t-on.

La voix du beau Scorpius Malefoy la rebrancha à la réalité. Tels que les cousins de Rose, il avait troqué ses vêtements pour sa robe de sorcier, dont les couleurs acier et émeraude, représentaient celles de Serpentard. Ça ne l'avait pas étonné que le Choixpeau l'ait envoyé là-bas étant donné que toute sa famille y avait été. Mais elle avait quand même eu l'espoir qu'il se fasse aussi répartir chez les Serdaigle, comme Louis et elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scorp' ? demanda-t-elle.

Freddie, Albus, et elle haussèrent un sourcil, ne le voyant pas répondre tant il tendait l'oreille... Pour écouter quoi au juste ? Ce n'était sûrement pas les aînés de la bande qui auraient pu répondre à leur question silencieuse. Ils s'étaient assoupis comme deux grosses loques ! Assise en face du blond, Rose nota que non seulement, il écoutait, mais scrutait aussi d'un drôle de regard les étendus d'herbe jaunies par la fenêtre. Soudain, il plongea ses prunelles métalliques dans ceux de Freddie, Albus ainsi que Rose, et les interrogea, suspicieux :

— Vous n'avez pas l'impression que le Poudlard Express roule moins vite ?

— ... Non, fit Freddie au bout d'un moment.

— Il roule comme-

— Attends, le coupa Rose une expression fermée sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur, je crois que Scorpius a raison. Observez dehors, vous ne trouvez pas que le paysage met plus longtemps à s'effiler ?

Freddie et Albus imitèrent le blond quelques secondes plus tôt, et approuvèrent.

— Bah, le train est vieux, même s'il est magique, il perd de la vitesse, non ? réfléchit Albus d'une façon logique.

— Tu as sûrement raison, Alby, concéda l'autre Serpentard affalé, le poing soutenant le poids de sa tête.

— Rah, arrête de m'appeler Alby ! se renfrogna-t-il.

L'image froide que renvoyait l'allure du garçon se brisa. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un maigre sourire et Rose en eut le cœur tout retourné. En temps normal il était beau mais lorsqu'il souriait, ça la faisait juste fondre.

Par le slip de Merlin, venait-elle vraiment de penser ça ? C'était d'une absurdité... ! Pour combler son malaise mental, elle conversa avec les garçons tout le reste du trajet, jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express entre en gare à Pré-au-Lard. Le mouvement brusque du freinage qu'il exécuta réveilla en sursaut Louis et James. Ils posèrent une main sur leur poitrine, soulagés.

— Merlin, j'ai cru qu'on avait affaire à un tremblement de terre, avoua Louis, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et la voix pâteuse

— Et moi j'ai cru que tout le monde avait entendu mon pet. Ç'aurait été quelque peu embarrassant me direz-vous.

— Si ça peut t'embarrasser James, je l'ai bien entendu ton pet, grimaça Scorpius.

— Ouais et tu ne sentais pas la nouvelle flagrance des Bizarr' Sisters si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rajouta Rose.

— Oh mais la ferme, vous n'êtes pas cool. Vous auriez pu faire semblant au moins, se vexa le concerné.

— On n'oserait jamais, tu le sais bien James, ricana Fred.

James leur tira la langue, plissa sa robe de poix et quitta le compartiment le premier, avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Rose l'observa faire, exaspérée.

— James, espèce de crétin que... (Le regard noir de son cousin dissuada la rouquine de continuer sur sa lancée) Que j'aime tant, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

— Bah non.

— Mais qu'il est con, s'exaspéra Louis, à son tour.

Le blond se démenait pour prendre dans le filet à bagage ses valises, en plus de celles de James qui venait de disparaître du couloir. Il courut le rattraper en traînant ses affaires à l'aide de sa magie, sous les ricanements des cinquièmes et troisième années.

La gare de Pré-au-Lard pullulait dorénavant d'élèves de toutes les maisons de Poudlard ainsi que de petits nouveaux. L'horloge flottant sur le quai indiquait sept heures et quart, et semblait préoccuper le conducteur du train. Il en allait de même pour le garde-chasse, Rubeus Hagrid qu'elle remarqua aussitôt, sa taille de géant ne passant pas du tout inaperçue. Il sépara les premières années des autres élèves, muni de sa torche, les emmenant comme chaque année sur les barques qui les feraient traverser le lac de Poudlard.

Une nouvelle règle contraignait cependant les élèves d'une année supérieure à prendre une diligence uniquement avec des personnes de leur maison, si bien que Scorpius et Albus montèrent dans l'une d'elles sans Rose et Freddie. Puis ce fut au tour de Freddie et James de prendre place à l'intérieur d'un véhicule en bois terni, tractés par des Sombrals. La jeune fille était la seule de de son entourage à les voir, pourtant il n'y avait que les élèves ayant été en contact direct avec la mort qui en avait la malchance, et ce n'était pas son cas. Loin de là.

— Ah, on n'a pas d'amis, c'est bête.

Louis surgit de la pénombre, donnant à Rose la peur de sa vie.

— Bon, vu que tu me fais pitié, je vais te prendre sous mon aile. Suis-moi jeune apprentie, Raphaël et Edward nous attendent, dit-il narquois.

Il afficha une risette lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos. Il anticipa presque la réaction de sa cousine.

— Non, pas eux... ! couina-t-elle au bord du gouffre, et puis d'abord, j'ai une meilleure-amie mais elle est introuvable.

Il éclata franchement de rire, il savait qu'elle lui répondrait quelque chose de ce genre. Rose était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus de prévisible dans ce monde. Ses rires s'intensifièrent quand ils arrivèrent à leur diligence. Le visage de la rouquine se durcit à la vue des deux garçons, ainsi que de sa meilleure-amie, Kaï, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux opalins et aux yeux en amande. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et cracha à Louis :

— T'aurais pu m'en informer, idiot !

— Ça va, ce n'était qu'une boutade, s'exclama le blond amusé.

— Il m'énerve... rumina-t-elle.

Kaï lança une œillade furtive à Louis qui la recopia. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée saugrenue de son esprit. Rose n'y fit pas attention, lui racontant ses vacances acadabrentesque chez les Weasley, tandis que les garçons parlaient de... Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas intéressant, du moins, encore moins que la conversation des deux meilleures-amies.

Ne supportant pas la présence des drilles qui servaient d'amis à Louis, Kaï força Rose à s'éloigner du trio dès que leur diligence s'immobilisa. Elles se mélangèrent parmi les Serpentard puis passèrent les majestueuses portes du château Moyenâgeux. C'était en sentant leurs cœurs gonfler de bonheur qu'elles comprirent que Poudlard leur avait manquées. Une chaleureuse impression d'être de nouveau à la maison était imprégnée dans chaque mur de pierre, les portraits parlant de bon train à certains premières années, installait encore plus la magie des lieux. Cette école était une sorte de rêve éveillé, où les enfants pouvaient s'épanouir sereinement, découvrir les secrets qu'elle cachait, rencontrer les personnes qui partageraient un bout de leur vie pendant sept ans, voire pour l'éternité.

On en oubliait presque qu'elle avait été dévastée lors de la bataille finale, opposant le Bien et le Mal. Mais si on était attentif aux détails, on pouvait alors voir toutes les cicatrices qu'elle tentait de dissimuler, toutes les horreurs qu'elle tentait d'oublier, toutes les erreurs qu'elle tentait de réparer. L'imposant escalier du hall, bien qu'éclatant de beauté, souffrait des conséquences de la guerre. Des défauts s'étaient entichés de lui, de ci de là ; la pierre était moins usée et la couleur claire contrastait légèrement à la teinte originale. Cela dit, ça n'empêchait quiconque de croquer la vie à pleines dents, car depuis le 2 Mai 1998, Poudlard revivait. Ah oui, pour revivre, elle frisait l'euphorie, une folie juvénile qui touchait chacun d'entre eux. Hélas, Poudlard allait devoir sombrer une nouvelle fois, emportant avec elle l'ensemble de l'équipage au fond du désespoir. En attendant, il n'y avait que l'émerveillement des nouveaux scolarisés qui importait. Leurs cris de surprise lorsqu'ils furent dans la Grande Salle faisaient pouffer les plus vieux, ils étaient si candides qu'à cet instant, des souvenirs refluèrent de leur mémoire sans qu'ils ne le veuillent vraiment.

La silhouette fragile de Rose se confondit avec les autres Serdaigle, son sourire béat ne la quittant pas, voulant profiter de cette rentrée, comme si… C'était la dernière qu'elle passerait ainsi de sa vie.

Les épais cheveux bleus marine de Kaï virevoltèrent dans l'air, d'une façon sensuelle, et prit place sur le banc en bois d'ébène, Edward sur sa droite tandis qu'ils firent face à Louis, Rose, et Raphael. Au fond de la Grande Salle, illuminées par les étoiles du plafond enchanté, se tenaient les Professeurs et le Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, derrière une longue table rectangulaire nappée de blanc, telles que celles des élèves. Le corps enseignant était constitué de Neville Londubat, leur professeur de botanique, un homme distrait, au visage lunaire, et directeur de Gryffondor ; de Sybille Trelawney, leur professeure de Divination et Directrice de Serdaigle, qui n'avait toujours pas changé de lunettes aux verres grossissants ; Rubeus Hagrid le demi-géant, leur garde-chasse et professeur des Soins aux créatures magiques, dont la barbichette blanche hirsute pendait à ses bottes cuirassées ; Aurora Sinistra, la professeure d'astronomie à l'allure lugubre. Puis, il y avait des enseignants moins vieux, tel que Vikt Durham, leur professeur de Sortilèges et directeur de Serpentard. Il était de la trentaine d'année, la barbe mal rasée, ainsi que des lunettes oblongues teintées de marron sur le bout de son nez busqué. Son style "hippie" n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de monde indifférent dès que le Directeur Eldor Cynelic l'eut accepté ici. Rose l'adorait autant que son ancien professeur Flitwick de ses premières années, qui avait pris sa retraite deux ans auparavant. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier leur professeur de Métamorphose, Schrader Koeppel, un sorcier très habile de sa magie, il lui faisait penser par moment à la brillante professeure - ancienne Directrice de Poudlard de surcroît - qu'était Minerva McGonagall. James l'adorait tellement qu'il avait été sur le point de pleurer devant tous ses cousins, lorsqu'il avait annoncé sa retraite au beau milieu d'un repas de famille. Hormis Monsieur Koeppel, on pouvait noter la présence d'Ilas Sweltan, qui leur apprendrait à se défendre contre les forces du Mal à sa manière, puisqu'il allait remplacer en cette rentrée 2021, leur ancienne professeure Madame Seoc, étant tombée gravement malade. Néanmoins, il restait une place vacante à cette table remplie d'assiettes, de verres et de couverts dorés.

Et cette place revenait à leur professeure de Potions, la Directrice de Poufsouffle, Chara Acan, une blonde pleine de malice qui fit une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle, lorsque les derniers enfants eurent franchi les portes. Ses talons aiguilles claquaient sur le sol, et ses lourdes boucles d'oreille pendantes ne cessaient de tintiller. Ses manières coquettes agaçaient Rose plus que de raison. Cette femme, au physique intemporel devait travailler là depuis peut-être dix ans et selon James, Louis, et Roxanne, elle n'avait jamais pris une ride.

Madame Acan s'avança jusqu'à une chaise au long dossier en cuir, où sommeillait un chapeau pointu au visage humain doté de vieux plis rabougris. Elle extirpa sa baguette d'une des manches en velours de sa robe de sorcière mauve, exécuta un tour du moulinet et, après avoir marmonné un sort, un épais rouleau se matérialisa dans ses mains manucurées de rouge. Elle le déroula, si bien que le parchemin effrité finit de se dévoiler au début de l'allée principale, entre les quatre tables qui séparaient les maisons. Le Choixpeau entama alors une chanson dédiée aux quatre maisons, qu'il eut le temps de préparer pendant sa longue sieste.

— Lucy Hertfield, appela Madame Acan lorsque la chanson s'acheva.

La répartition des nouveaux élèves à Poudlard débuta. Rose crut s'endormir sur son assiette. Les noms défilaient avec une extrême lenteur, bien que le ton enthousiasmé de la Directrice des Poufsouffle rende la cérémonie un peu plus animée. La rousse se réveilla d'un coup, quand on prononça le nom "Scamander". Il s'avérait que le célèbre Choixpeau n'eut pas mis les jumeaux dans la même maison. Lysander était à Serdaigle, comme sa mère Luna Lovegood, et Lorcan à Poufsouffle, faisant ainsi honneur à son arrière-grand-père Newt Scamander. La table des Serdaigle accueillit Lysander en l'applaudissant. Louis l'invita à s'installer à côté de lui, heureux.

— Un Scamander à Serdaigle, c'est trop dément ! s'exulta Louis ravi.

— En plus t'es trop mignon ! enchaîna Kaï, attachant ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, ta maman va être aux anges quand elle va l'apprendre.

Louis roula des yeux.

— Oh non, elle s'en fiche, lui répondit-il d'une petite voix. Elle m'a toujours dit que ce qui comptait, c'était ce que pensait mon cœur. Et pas grave si ça en déçoit certains, tant que ça n'affecte pas ma vie.

La meilleure-amie de Rose s'extasia sur les paroles du brunet bouclé. La rousse pouffa et dit à son tour :

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de ta mère, Lysander. Elle est géniale !

— Oui, j'ai la meilleure maman du monde.

Kaï ne put retenir le « Annnnnnw, il est vraiment trop chou ! » de sa bouche tandis que l'œil torve du blond la transperçait. Il croisa les bras et se reconcentra sur la cérémonie.

— Ah, oui pardon Lysander, j'ai failli oublier de me présenter. Je m'appelle Kaï Lightland ! Bon je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te présenter Rose puisque son père et ta mère êtes les parrains d'Albus, vous avez dû vous voir aux anniversaire, non ? (NDA : Oui je sais, Ron est le parrain de James II mais je voulais vraiment rattacher Luna à la famille :'()

Le concerné opina timidement.

— Bref, voici Louis, un de ses cousins et ses deux amis, Raphael et Edward, lui désigna-t-elle les garçons un à un, tu vas voir bonhomme, tu vas beaucoup te plaire à Serdaigle. L'originalité et la créativité ne manque pas ici ! Et si un jour tu es dans le besoin, n'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide, on sera là. Compris ?

— Compris !

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, ce qui fit sourire Rose et Louis. Kaï arrivait toujours à mettre les enfants à l'aise mais jamais quand il s'agissait d'adolescents. Sociabiliser était tout de suite plus compliqué, c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait que Rose en amie, et une relation singulière avec Louis.

La Répartition se clôtura peu à peu. Cela dit, les élèves durent attendre la fin du discours annuel du Directeur Eldor Cynelic, un vieil homme imberbe, de plus de la soixantaine d'année, avant de pouvoir manger. De délicieux mets - soupe de potiron, plateau de crevette, verrines d'avocat, saumons fumés, jus de citrouille, pommes de terre sautées saupoudrées d'herbes, rôties de bœuf, riz au curry, poulets braisés… - vinrent garnirent les tables en un coup de baguette magique et les étudiants se pressèrent de remplir leurs assiettes, salivant devant cette quantité pharaonique de nourriture.

Le festin se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Rose était à sa troisième assiette de pommes de terre farcies, Louis avait carrément vidé le plateau de crevettes à lui tout seul, même si Edward l'avait pas mal aidé. Raphael et Lysander mangeaient plutôt raisonnablement alors que Kaï n'avait bu que la moitié de sa soupe. La rousse voulut qu'elle s'efforce au moins d'avaler le reste avec un morceau de pain, mais elle refusa, prétextant que les plats l'écœuraient. Ce fut pareil lors de l'entrée des desserts. Elle ne picora qu'un biscuit beurré puis sortit de table, en se massant nerveusement l'épaule.

— Bonne nuit tout le monde, leur souhaita-t-elle.

Et elle s'éclipsa, sans se soucier de l'expression contrariée des deux Weasley. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les gens digéraient, on jeta des boules de serviette sur la figure colorée par la colère de Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Scorpius de l'embêter d'une telle façon ? Ce n'était pas son genre ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air sérieux. Il ne rigolait pas le moins du monde, Albus non plus, lui qui était assis juste à sa gauche. Ils lui firent tous les deux signes de lever la tête vers le plafond. Un sourcil haussé, elle loucha sur les bougies de cire flottantes. Habituellement, elles mouvaient beaucoup plus haut. Habituellement, elles ne se consumaient jamais tandis que là, elles étaient presque sur le point de s'éteindre. Quant au plafond au firmament, il disparaissait dans un lapsus de temps assez imperceptible, et c'était pour ça que guère de monde ne percevait le défaut.

Rose pressentit que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors, avec ses cousins et sa meilleure-amie, ne serait plus que poussière, que ses souvenirs joyeux passés à Poudlard se transformeraient bientôt en cauchemars, et que le nœud qui prenait vie dans son ventre grandirait à mesure que les mois s'écouleraient.

Mais pourquoi commençait-elle autant à angoisser… ?


	3. Chapitre II : Bout de poulet assassiné

**_YO TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST SQUEEZIE. ALORS AUJOURD'HUI ON..._** mdr pardon, fallait que je le mette

Plus sérieusement, voici le chapitre 2 de Magnus Aera Magia (initialement qui s'appelait New Era Of Magic). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu du mal à le finir, tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas exactement où placer le point final. Il doit rester quelques petites fautes, j'en suis désolée si vous en trouvez du coup.

Bref, bonne lecture

 _ **CIAO TOUT LE MONDE, PEACE !**_

Et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;)

 _ **Lorn Monster**_

* * *

 _Un jour après la rentrée_

Comme promis, dès son petit-déjeuner, Hugo et Rose eurent une lettre chacune de leur père, Ron Weasley. Entre deux gorgées de lait au chocolat, la rousse lut le morceau de parchemin moucheté de tâches d'encres.

« _Ma chérie_ ,

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous dire au revoir à la gare mais Harry et moi avions eu une mission de dernière minute. Je sais qu'en lisant ces lignes, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'inquiéter sur ce qu'il s'est passé, alors je tiens à te rassurer à ce sujet. Le Ministère de la Magie, ainsi que notre équipe d'Aurors, avons cru qu'il s'agissait d'une extrême urgence (Blaise ou votre mère vous l'ont sûrement dit. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'ils l'ont mentionné de cette manière) car nous avons été requis au plus vite à une adresse précise, et par conséquent, c'est pour cela que Monsieur Alexanders, le Ministre de la Magie, n'a pas informé les autres départements du Ministère. Nous ne voulions inquiéter personne sans être sûrs du danger que représentait la mission. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons eu affaire à une urgence "mineure" bien qu'elle reste importante pour le Ministère. Présentement, je ne peux ni en parler à Blaise, votre mère, Hugo ou toi, c'est confidentiel. Mais sois en sûre que je le ferais dès que j'en aurais la permission Rose, je te le promets.

En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne rentrée, je t'aime très fort ma fille.

PS : N'oublie pas que la première semaine des vacances de Noël, c'est moi qui aie votre garde !

 _Bisous baveux_ ,

Papa »

Rose ne savait pas ce qui était le plus déroutant entre le fait que cette "urgence" l'intriguait grandement, ou le fait aussi que cette lettre ne comportait aucuns mots vulgaires que son père avait pourtant l'habitude de dire. Quelques minutes après avoir englouti son petit-déjeuner, composé d'un bol de lait cacaoté, une tartine de confiture de citron, et un bon jus de citrouille, elle analysa son nouvel emploi du temps avec appréhension.

Pour une année de B.U.S.E. - Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire -, la rouquine n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il était, certes, assez chargé dans l'ensemble, mais ça n'empiétait pas sur ce qu'elle faisait à côté des cours. Elle en soupira de satisfaction. Quant à Kaï, qui n'avait pas touché à ses haricots noirs à la sauce tomate, était toute excitée car leur premier cours en cette cinquième année était celui de Divinations. Elle adorait cette matière, même si la plupart du temps, elle ne lui cachait pas que Sybille Trelawney lui faisait peur. Elle avait un comportement spécial envers la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bleus depuis la fin de la quatrième. La professeure était plus clémente, plus douce ; par moment, elle lui caressait le bras, comme si elle était attristée pour elle. Une fois, Kaï avait confié à la rousse qu'à chaque contact qu'elle avait avec Madame Trelawney, ça la rendait fatiguée. Pas qu'une simple fatigue passagère, non, c'était plus un manque de force qu'autre chose. Il n'empêchait que ça n'enchantait pas Rose d'avoir ce cours en particulier, elle trouvait ça ridicule que les Sorciers puissent voir une trace de leur avenir grâce à des feuilles de thé, des boules de cristal, des rêves ou Merlin ne savait-elle d'autre encore. Elle ne croyait pas du tout à ces sornettes, surtout depuis sa succession de mauvaises notes dans cette et unique matière.

Et pour ce premier cours de leur année scolaire, les deux meilleures-amies étaient arrivées en retard à la tour nord du château à cause de Rose. Elle avait discuté avec Scorpius et Albus sur le chemin de ce qu'ils avaient découvert hier soir, faisant des hypothèses les plus étriquées les unes que les autres à tour de rôle, alors que Kaï l'avait attendu sans rechigné, en haut des escaliers du septième étage. Elles détalèrent donc comme des flèches dans le couloir qui les emmena en dessous de la salle de classe. La rousse toqua poliment avant d'ouvrir la trappe d'où une échelle se déplia. Elles grimpèrent les marches en bois et arrivèrent enfin dans la pièce circulaire, anhélantes. Pas de boule de cristal, pas de tasses de thé fumante, ni de cartes lunaires… Ça ne présageait que deux possibilités : le cours se portait sur l'interprétation des rêves ou alors, le professeur Trelawney leur présentait encore le programme de cinquième année. Rose espérait de tout cœur qu'ils parlaient de ce programme. Personne ne devait avoir connaissance du rêve morbide qu'elle faisait chaque nuit depuis un mois. Même pas Kaï.

— Excusez-nous de notre retard professeur, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure, prononça Rose, gênée.

— Ouais, enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça. C'est surtout Rose qui n'a pas vu l'heure passer, rétorqua Kaï, exaspérée.

— Merci de m'enfoncer.

— Mais je t'en prie, j'en suis ravie, ironisa-t-elle fâchée car elle détestait être en retard.

Les élèves, dont le regard s'était convergé vers elles, s'amusèrent de leur petite scène bien calés sur leurs poufs. Se trouvant au fond de sa salle de classe, le professeur Trelawney ferma l'armoire après avoir récupéré un tas de livres aux reliures abîmées, qu'elle distribua à toutes les tables rondes d'un sortilège informulé. Puis, la femme à la chevelure grisonnante aplatie par son bandeau mauve, alla à la rencontre des deux jeunes filles, la posture tordue et une capiteuse odeur se dégageant de ses vêtements bouffis.

— Je comprends. J'avais prévu un retard et c'est tombé sur vous. Maintenant, asseyez-vous les enfants, notre premier cours sur l'interprétation des rêves va commencer.

Rose retint un juron.

— Madame, notre retard n'est pas censé enlever cinq points à Serdaigle ? l'interrogea Kaï.

— Tais-toi Lightland. Tu veux que nous ne remportions pas la coupe cette année ou quoi ?

La concernée, qui s'était confortablement installée sur son pouf bordeaux ne prit même pas la peine de dévisager son interlocuteur lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

— Ma question est destinée au Professeur Trelawney et non pas à un élève de ma classe, donc c'est toi qui va gentiment te taire, Moor, merci.

Alors qu'Andrew Moor, un des élèves les plus costauds de Serdaigle, allait parler, leur professeur le coupa en ouvrant bruyamment son livre "L'Oracle des rêves" d'Inigo Imago.

— Non pas ça, hm, non plus, baragouina celle-ci, délaissant la question de Kaï de côté, voilà j'ai trouvé ! Allez à la page vingt-cinq de votre manuel.

Fantastique, déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas cette matière - Sa meilleure-amie ayant insisté pour qu'elle prenne Divination en option car elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule en cours -, Rose était obligée de trafiquer le résultat avec un rêve qu'elle lui aurait inventée. Sinon, elle se mettrait trop à s'inquiéter, surtout si elle confessait qu'elle était hantée par un même cauchemar. A vrai dire, elle ne s'imaginait mal lui avouer « Oh, tu ne sais pas quoi, Kaï ! Depuis environ un mois, je cauchemarde. A chaque fois je me vois sur un sol de cendres ensanglantées, au beau milieu de la nuit, et plus je marche, plus je m'approche d'un cadavre que je n'arrive jamais à identifier parce que je me réveille toujours à ce moment-là ! Génial, non ? » Non, c'était définitif, elle lui inventerait quelque chose d'absurde.

— Alors Rose, de quoi as-tu rêvé, la nuit dernière ? Du charmant Scorpius Malefoy, ou bien de rater tes B.U.S.E.S ? se moqua Kaï.

— Pourquoi tu… Alors Kaï, de quoi as-tu rêvé la nuit dernière ? Du sexy Louis Weasley, ou bien de tuer tout le monde sur ton passage, tellement que tu ne supportes personne, excepté les enfants ? se rattrapa la rouquine en rentrant dans son jeu.

— Par Rowena, pourquoi faut-il que tu me parles de Louis ? s'emporta-t-elle.

— Je pourrais aussi te poser la question avec Scorp' mais oublions. Bon, l'introduction du chapitre explique qu'on doit essayer de se souvenir de l'intégralité de notre rêve et additionner notre âge et la date où on l'a fait. Ça donne quoi pour toi ?

La jeune fille à la crinière bleue sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle feuilleta les pages d'après et déclara, la voix neutre, et les mains liées :

— Je vais bientôt embrasser un triton, apparemment.

Le rire de Rose redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'elle remarqua la moue rêveuse de sa meilleure-amie. Elle y croyait, par Merlin, elle y croyait ! Elle qui la pensait plus censé que ça, elle se trompait.

— Et c'était quoi ton rêve ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

— Je parlais à un parfait inconnu. Il adorait autant la musique que nous.

— Laisse-moi deviner, railla la rousse, il était blond aux yeux bleus, comme Louis ?

— Peu importe, soupira l'autre en roulant des yeux, allez, à toi, fais-le avant que ça sonne !

Que pouvait-elle inventer de stupide ? Qu'elle se faisait courser par Mr. Lapin dans Alice au pays des merveilles ? Le point positif aurait été qu'elle ne comprenne pas la référence. Non, elle devait y réfléchir plus simplement, sans métaphore ou sens caché. Elle eut une idée en repensant aux paroles de sa meilleure-amie. Elle lui dirait qu'elle avait rêvé qu'elle redoublait après n'avoir eu que la mention "Troll" à ses résultats de B.U.S.E. Ainsi, elle ne lui poserait pas de questions inopportunes ! Rose tourna les vieilles pages cornées du manuel à son tour, puis tomba sur l'interprétation qui correspondait à son type de rêve.

— Je vais avoir beaucoup de problèmes au niveau de mes études. N'importe quoi ces interprétations de rêve. Entre toi, ton triton et ça, c'est marcher sur la tête !

— Il parlait de quoi ton rêve ?

L'autre Serdaigle lui raconta avant que la cloche retentisse. Tous les élèves refermèrent aussitôt leur livre et sortirent en trombe de la salle de classe. Les deux jeunes filles entendaient la bande d'Andrew Moor se moquer ouvertement des prétendus dons du professeure Trelawney et de sa matière d'enseigner, une fois qu'ils se rendirent dans le couloir du septième étage. Ils eurent le don d'hérisser le poil de Kaï, alors qu'un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose. Elle était d'accord avec eux, au fond, Sibylle Trelawney avait beau être une gentille enseignante, quoiqu'un peu bizarre sur les bords, elle n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas contre le fait qu'on pouvait prédire l'avenir, après tout, la magie restait l'une des plus intrigants mystères de l'Homme Sorcier et même des Moldus, mais la Divination était beaucoup trop imprécise pour qu'on en étudie l'art à l'école.

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire Rose. Tu approuves leurs moqueries et je ne t'en veux pas. Seulement… il faut que tu retiennes ce que je vais te dire. La prédiction est une branche trouble de la magie mais jamais tu ne dois lui tourner le dos. Elle risquerait de te porter défaut, la prévint-elle, sérieuse.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ah ah ah, ouais ! Elle est conne cette prof de toute façon. Cynelic devrait la virer de Poudlard, vilipenda Andrew, un peu plus loin du duo.

Kaï serra les poings. Elle oublia de répondre à la question de la rouquine et s'écria, une veine saillante sur le front :

— Madame Trelawney t'a fait quelque chose pour que tu l'insultes, hein ? Je ne crois pas. Si tu n'aimes pas ses cours, tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre cette matière en option. Laissez-la tranquille à la fin !

— Oh, Lightland, je t'avais presque oublié, ricana le garçon baraqué, pas vrai les gars ? Elle est si inexistante cette pauvre fille. Tu n'es vraiment pas digne d'une Sang-Pure.

Ses amis opinèrent, suivant Andrew qui se confronta, d'un tête à tête, au regard brûlant de haine de Kaï. Rose voulut les séparer mais deux mains potelées lui meurtrirent les bras. Elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne de l'ami d'Andrew, et n'arriva qu'à irriter ses maigres poignets.

— Lâche-moi O'Donoghue ! ordonna-t-elle paniquée que la situation dégénère, Kaï, ça ne sert à rien, ne lui répond pas !

Cependant sa meilleure-amie l'ignora.

— Et toi Moor, es-tu vraiment digne d'être de notre maison ? Les Serdaigle sont intelligents et pourtant tu es là. Certes, tu as d'excellentes notes, je ne le nie pas mais tu as une mentalité déplorable et immorale.

Rose assista, impuissante, à la dispute. Tout à coup, Kaï se prit de plein fouet l'armure postée derrière elle, Andrew venant de la pousser férocement. La rousse cria et se prit par conséquent, un sortilège qui lui coupa le souffle.

— Toi, tu te la boucles Weasley, sinon la prochaine fois, ce sera pire, le menaça Sparks, le troisième garçon, un gringalet à qui il manquait une dent.

— À L'AIDE !

Malgré sa respiration saccadée, elle avait continué à crier. Ça ne la découragea pas pour autant lorsqu'on lui asséna deux coups de poing d'affilé dans le ventre. Elle était la fille d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley, et ils pensaient la soumettre par la violence ? Ses parents lui avaient toujours appris de ne jamais baisser les bras face à l'adversaire, même s'il était plus puissant. Alors c'était ce que Rose fit, elle allait lutter contre la bande de Moor coûte que coûte.

Elle mima un évanouissement, ses jambes s'abandonnant volontairement au sol. O'Donoghue la lâcha et la laissa s'affaisser complètement à terre. Son ami lui conseilla de l'immobiliser par précaution mais il ne l'écouta pas, si bien qu'elle attendit le bon moment pour les piéger. Sparks et lui se rapprochèrent d'Andrew qui s'agenouilla devant Kaï, dont la douleur se lisait sur son visage livide. Il lui prit le menton.

— Quel duo de bras cassés vous faites avec ta copine Weasley.

— Dans ce cas, tu nous sous-estimes, sourit-elle. Vas-y Rose !

Les garçons n'avaient eu le temps de réagir que des filets de poussière rouge volèrent vers eux. Touché, le gringalet qu'était Sparks s'écroula. Il ne restait plus qu'à battre Moor et O'Donoghue, et c'était loin d'être gagné puisque le garçon enrobé et elle étaient excellents en duel. Andrew, lui, se rabattit à son plus grand malheur sur sa meilleure-amie au dernier moment.

— Je crains que ça ne suffira pas, ma jolie. Nous sommes plus forts, se convainquit-il. C'est incroyable comme vous me faites pitié. Entre la parfaite-sainte-privilégiée Rose Weasley et toi, la triste Kaï Lightland que tout Poudlard plaint parce que tes parents ont été assassinés. D'ailleurs, t'es sûre que c'était un assassinat ? À mon avis, ils n'en pouvaient juste plus d'avoir une enfant telle que toi, et au final, ils se sont suicidés. J'en aurais bien pleuré, néanmoins : Pas d'empathie, pas de cœur. Dommage.

Les cheveux bleus marine de la jeune fille foncèrent. Ils tournèrent à un noir de jais, à la stupéfaction d'Andrew. Il recula, comme s'il sentait qu'un danger imminent allait se produire. Kaï se jeta sur lui en poussant un cri de fureur, ses iris chocolat s'assombrissant, et elle lui frappa le nez sans hésiter. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses poings suite à ça, ses phalanges éclataient sous sa peau à force de lui rouer coup sur coup. Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche mais ça l'importait peu. Elle voulait qu'il souffre, qu'il souffre autant de tout son être qu'elle.

Andrew lui cracha dessus. Le liquide rouge goutta sur sa joue, elle l'enleva avec son pouce et lui hurla :

— Ma mère s'était étranglée avec son sang à cause de sa blessure à la gorge et j'étais trempée du sang de mon père, tu entends ? Je baignais dans leur sang, DANS LEUR SANG ! ET TU OSES ME DIRE QU'ILS SE SONT SUICIDÉS ? ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! ENFOIRÉ !

Le bruit d'un corps chuter siffla aux oreilles de Kaï tandis que de rapides pas, martelant le sol en pierre, s'ajoutèrent à la mêlée. Elle jura reconnaître la voix fluette de Raphaël formuler le sort "Petrificus Totalus Trio". Elle baissa sa garde et releva la tête, littéralement déboussolée. Elle observa Louis, Edward et Raphaël courir vers les Serdaigle de cinquième année, armés de leur baguette. Andrew saisit cette occasion à son avantage, il récupéra la sienne puis la pointa sur Kaï…

— Incarce-

— ASSEZ !

Le sortilège de Louis valdingua Moor plus loin, près du corps stupefixié d'O'Donoghue. Quant à Raphaël, il fit rouler du pied un quatrième corps dans un état similaire à ses amis, une cigarette entre les lèvres. C'était le dernier garçon de la bande que, ni Kaï et ni Rose, ne s'étaient souvenues de la présence tant il avait été discret.

— Merci Raphaël, souffla Rose, j'ai cru que j'allais être paralysée...

— Pas de quoi Weasley, tu t'es vachement bien débrouillée toute seule, chapeau.

La rouquine lui sourit avant que les cris de chagrin de Kaï ne se répercutent dans le septième étage. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle qui se débattait dans les bras de Louis. Il lui caressa les cheveux, désemparé, et lui murmura des mots doux pour la calmer. C'eut l'effet escompté au bout de quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en sanglot. Elle serra le blond contre elle, apaisée par l'incoercible chaleur que lui procurait son étreinte. Elle s'apaisa définitivement lorsque Rose l'enlaça.

— En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, je devrais rapporter la totalité de cet incident à Madame Trelawney. Mais avec ce que j'ai vu et entendu, je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ait que Moor et sa bande qui soient sanctionnés. Pour l'instant, si vous avez une heure de perm', à moins que vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie, ça vous dirait d'aller en douce aux Trois Balais ? proposa Edward, mouvant plusieurs fois ses sourcils de haut en bas.

— Quel exemple tu nous donnes Monsieur le Préfet-en-Chef, se moqua Rose, malheureusement je ne peux pas. Quelqu'un… m'attend.

Louis fit les yeux ronds.

— Tu as un petit-ami ? Il n'y a pas intérêt parce que sinon James et moi, on va lui péter les gen-

— STOP ! le coupa-t-elle, je vais juste voir une amie.

— Mouais. Et toi, Kaï ?

— Non merci, je vais au lac.

— Tu veux, hm, tu veux que je reste avec toi ? dit-il, le ton mal assuré.

Le minois de Kaï s'illumina et… S'assombrit dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger, il avait dû prévoir cette sortie interdite depuis hier soir. Elle lui sourit timidement en déclinant sa demande, alors qu'au fond, elle aurait aimé accepter. Elle ne voulait pas leur paraître égoïste. Pourtant, il insista.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, Kaï. J'aurais tout le temps d'en faire des sorties de ce genre cette année.

— Tu-tu veux vraiment ?

— Bien sûr !

— Bon, bin, on vous laisse les amoureux, badina Edward, nous on va déposer les corps chez le Directeur avant d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Louis et Kaï les dévisagèrent de travers puis descendirent la succession d'escaliers magiques. Les deux garçons finirent eux aussi par disparaître du couloir en rigolant, avec les corps des quatre autres Serdaigle flottant autour d'eux. Quant à Rose, elle continua de serpenter le septième étage après un long soupir.

Face à la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet apprenant aux Trolls l'art de la danse classique, elle pensa fort à une pièce où elle pourrait être en paix si bien qu'une lourde porte de chêne s'esquissa sur le mur voisin. Elle actionna la clenche argentée et pénétra dans la pièce dont peu d'élèves connaissaient l'existence. On l'appelait la Salle sur Demande, celle qui se transformait en ce que le sorcier avait besoin. Et Rose avait spécialement besoin d'un espace où les élèves n'iraient pas, où elle pourrait parler tranquillement à son "amie". Enfin, non, cette personne était loin d'être son amie, mais à chaque fois que la rouquine était à Poudlard, elle était toujours amenée à la voir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un large miroir était planté au milieu, ciselé dans un bois précieux, près d'un canapé molletonneux aux broderies de bronze, et à la matière bleue ciel faite en microfibres. Proche de là, des flammes crépitaient dans une rustique cheminée, couvrant le courant d'air frais de la salle formant la nef d'une cathédrale. La Serdaigle s'y approcha, d'un pas réticent.

— Voilà bien deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vues, mon amie.

— Et tu sais à quel point, j'ai envie de briser ce maudit miroir lorsque tu me nommes "mon amie". Nous ne serons jamais amies Tamara, cracha Rose.

— Parce que je suis toi et que toi, tu es moi ? C'est vrai que les humains ont du mal à accepter ce qu'ils sont, que beaucoup d'entre eux ont du mal à se regarder dans une glace mais il faut t'y faire Rose. Je suis ta _moitié_ , insista ladite Tamara sur le dernier mot.

La rousse se frotta le visage, soudainement fatiguée. Le reflet dans le miroir montrait une jeune fille moins joyeuse, moins rayonnante que sous les rayons du soleil. Des cernes violacés assujettissaient ses yeux verts et son teint, bien que pâle au naturel, était diaphane. Tamara avait étrangement changé en deux mois. Rose lui demanda alors :

— Que t'est-il arrivé pendant ces deux mois ?

— Au début, pas grand-chose, commença son sosie en se dandinant mal-à-l'aise, par contre je dois t'admettre que le mois d'Aout a été particulièrement horrible.

— Pourquoi ?

— Attends, tu me poses vraiment la question, là ? Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet pour ne pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise toi aussi mais si tu feins ce que tu as vécu de ton côté, c'est gonflé !

Rose sembla réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague et le menton porté par son poing.

— Non, je ne vois pas, désolée, nia celle-ci au bout de quelque temps, en soulevant ses épaules.

— Je suis ta moitié depuis que tu sais te servir consciemment de la magie. C'est-à-dire depuis tes onze ans, et depuis tes onze ans, malgré le fait que nous ne puissions que nous contacter par ce miroir, je sais tout ce que tu ressens, tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu penses et rêves ! Donc j'ai fait le même cauchemar que toi, Rose !

— Shhhht, exigea la concernée comme si elle avait peur que de petits lutins maléfiques les entendent.

La Rose du miroir, surnommée « Tamara », croisa les bras, vexée. Vexée de quoi ? Elles n'étaient _pas_ amies, d'abord !

— Normal que nous ne soyons pas amies, bourrique. Tu ne t'aimes pas. Moi en tout cas, je t'aime comme tu es.

— Arrête.

— Quoi « arrête » ? Je dis la vérité ! s'insurgea Tamara.

— Vérité ? rit Rose acrimonieuse, Tamara, tu es consciente que tu es juste la matérialisation d'une moitié de mon esprit que j'ai coincé par accident dans ce miroir ?

— Ce n'était pas un accident pour moi.

Rosa tapa du pied.

— J'en ai ma claque. Je n'aurais même pas dû venir te voir si j'avais su que tu me bassinerais autant. Tu n'en as pas marre de m'amener jusqu'à toi pour te répéter ? Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui, en cette nouvelle année scolaire, ce serait différent… Penses-tu. Allez, salut.

— Non, attends, Rose ! Rose !

Trop tard. Quand Rose tournait les talons, elle ne revenait plus sur ses pas. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire et à penser qu'à perdre son temps avec une moitié de conscience. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, outrepassant Tamara qui persistait à l'appeler, l'esprit de la rousse bloqué dans le miroir couina :

— Je disparais, Rose…

Hélas, Rose ne perçut pas sa plainte chargée d'affliction, elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans le couloir désert du septième étage.

Elle sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche. Bon, il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant que le début de son prochain cours, celui de Potions avec l'agaçante professeure Chara Acan, ne débute. A cette constatation déprimante, ses pieds la dirigèrent d'instinct vers sa cure de désintoxication : la bibliothèque.

Tout compte fait, Rose Weasley n'aurait pas dû aller à la bibliothèque où elle s'était fait chaleureusement accueillir par Mme Pince. A chaque fois que la jeune Serdaigle eut jubilé sur la tournure que prenait certains événements de « La Sorcière et le Croquemort », un de ses romans préférés écrit par Tana Tausse, la bibliothécaire l'avait admonesté en chuchotant à en attraper une toux sèche. Mais le pire ce n'était pas ça, Rose avait l'habitude de l'avoir sur le dos. Non, le pire était que « La Sorcière et le Croquemort » lui avait causé son retard en cours de Potions (Devait-elle préciser que les cachots n'étaient pas à côté ? Oui, car, elle avait eu la fâcheuse manie de l'oublier). Et si le patronus de Scorpius n'avait pas apparu devant elle en rugissant pour qu'il la remarque, eh bien, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. C'était à contrecœur qu'elle avait abandonné le livre sur l'une des gigantesques tables de bois, brûlant le pavé jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque, le bruit de sa respiration en rythme avec les acclamations outrées de Mme Pince.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte de la salle de classe située dans les cachots morbides de Poudlard, les couloirs de pierres suintantes étant étroitement surveillés par des armures moyenâgeuses, elle entra avec fracas. Lorsque qu'elle loucha sur les visages railleurs des Serpentard et des Serdaigle, Rose comprit que pour la deuxième fois de cette matinée de rentrée, elle avait été en retard. Scorpius, Albus et Kaï lui jetèrent une œillade compatissante comme s'ils avaient lu dans ses pensées. La directrice de Poufsouffle, qui s'était penchée sur la potion apriori, écœurante au vu de son nez plissé, d'Isaac Fenster, un Serpentard, tourna la tête vers elle.

— Oh, miss Weasley ! On ne vous attendait plus. Où étiez-vous donc passée ? demanda la professeure, un sourcil haussé.

— Navrée Madame, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

Madame Acan sourit, l'air aussi amusé que ses élèves. D'un mouvement de bras, elle lui indiqua sa place, à côté de sa meilleure-amie Kaï, et fit, d'une voix faussement autoritaire :

— Que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! (Des pommettes saillantes se creusèrent sur ses joues rebondies) Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûre qu'un de vos camarades se fera un plaisir de vous faire un récapitulatif du programme de cette année et de la potion que nous concoctons cette semaine. N'est-ce pas, Miss Lightland ?

Kaï acquiesça docilement.

— Bien, le cours peut donc reprendre.

Rose s'hâta de s'asseoir, sa table se trouvant au fond de la salle peinte d'un jaune Isabel, qui rappelait sans mesure l'une des couleurs de la maison Poufsouffle. Elle largua son sac en cuir sous son tabouret en hauteur et souffla un coup. L'instant d'après, son embarras se dissipa. Kaï, de la poudre blanche de pierre de lune pleins les doigts, lui en mit sur le bout du nez, et avec les deux Serpentard derrière elles, elle lui demanda :

— Tu étais encore à la bibliothèque ?

Les trois compères attendirent sa réponse, le regard insistant.

— Arrêtez de me juger, bredouilla la rousse, démasquée.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unanime.

— Enfin, maugréa Scorpius en remontant ses lunettes grises, tu n'as rien raté. Ce premier trimestre est consacré au philtre de Paix. Cette potion est tellement simple que je m'ennuie déjà.

Une explosion survint alors. L'attention de tout le monde se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, qui venait que de nul autre qu'Albus Potter. Il avait le visage enduit de suie et ses cheveux, jadis coiffés d'une mèche sur le côté, étaient dorénavant en pétard, recouvert d'une substance verte visqueuse.

— Ouais parle pour toi, Monsieur L'Expert en Potion, ragea-t-il, sortant sa baguette de sa cape de sorcier.

Les élèves explosèrent de rire, sauf Scorpius. Il l'aida à se débarbouiller en secouant frénétiquement la tête, l'air désabusé, alors qu'Albus s'adonnait à un nettoyage express de sa paillasse d'une formule magique.

— Il y a des fois Alby où tu me fascines vraiment. Comment as-tu pu te débrouiller pour qu'un satané philtre de Paix t'explose à la face ?

— M'appelle pas Alby !

— Hé Potter, t'as essayé de nous faire quoi là ? Un kamikaze ? s'esclaffèrent Ruth McDonald, une Serdaigle à l'apparence superficielle et sa binôme, à sa droite.

Quelques éclats de ricanements vinrent compléter l'effet moqueur de la question posée par la Serdaigle. Albus se rembrunit, s'arcboutant sur son tabouret, tremblant de rage. La professeure de Potion n'eut pas le temps de réaffirmer son autorité sur sa classe que Scorpius, la posture hiératique, lança à sa camarade :

— Mais c'est qu'on est drôle ma parole. En attendant McDonald, lui au moins n'a pas tenté de commettre un homicide volontaire sur sa camarade une fois le philtre terminé. Non parce que, clairement, ce qui boue dans votre chaudron, c'est du poison. Je le vois de là et ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça.

— Bien dit, se révolta Rose, aie un minimum de respect, on n'est pas tous bon en potion. La preuve.

McDonald grogna, amère :

— Sinon quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le fils de Saint-Potter que je vais le traiter différemment.

— Peu importe le nom qu'il porte, tu n'as pas à lui manquer de respect, Ruth. C'est un élève comme toi, qui a des difficultés comme toi, la rectifia Kaï en faisant disparaître la poudre blanche de ses paumes, … en tout cas, une chose est sûre : il est plus mature que toi

La totalité des Serpentard approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête respectif. Médusée, Ruth McDonald invectivait contre eux eux invectivaient contre elle. Elle poussait parfois de petites exclamations aiguës lors de leur dispute, créant ainsi un capharnaüm qui assourdirent Rose, Kaï, Scorpius et Albus, en plus de certains élèves des deux maisons, et de Madame Acan. Celle-ci, à bout de patience, cria :

— Silence !

Un flash mordoré transcenda la salle. Les bruits moururent tandis que les élèves se redressèrent d'un coup, malgré eux, le dos arqué et les doigts joints sur la table, à la satisfaction de la professeure de potions. S'étant oisivement assise à son bureau, la femme à la courte crinière cendrée, retenue en deux chignons opposés, rangea sa baguette en bois de cerisier, des mots latins gravés dessus. C'était elle qui avait fait revenir le calme au sein de la classe avec l'aide, bien sûr, d'un de ses sortilèges dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle foudroya Ruth et tous ceux ayant pris part à l'interjection virulente, taciturne.

— J'enlève 10 points à Serdaigle, et 5 à Serpentard. Vous pouvez être fière de vous McDonald, vous commencez votre année en beauté.

La jeune fille ne rechigna pas, craignant que les représailles de ses camarades de Serdaigle ne s'intensifient à la fin du cours, qui, d'ailleurs s'acheva en un silence glacial.

Albus n'avait pas vraiment digéré le fait que Scorpius, Kaï et Rose aient pris la parole à sa place, auprès de Ruth. Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, non ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le charriait ainsi, mais… Il avait beau souvent s'y confronter, il ne savait jamais comment il devait agir, à part s'enfermer dans un mutisme déconcertant. Au repas du midi, après trois heures de pratique en philtre de Paix, le petit-frère de James Potter II n'eut pas décroché un mot, préférant planter sa fourchette dans son morceau de poulet rôti comme s'il poignardait quelqu'un. Scorpius, qui le dévisageait détériorer sa viande, soupira, agacé. Trois heures ! Ça faisait trois heures qu'Albus ruminait dans sa barbe sans relâche, paraissant désirer invoquer Satan en personne pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il était pénible ! Quand allait-il sourire à nouveau ?

— Tu vas bouder longtemps ? le questionna Scorpius, très sérieux.

Un ange passa.

— Allez Alby, arrête de tirer cette tête, on dirait ton frère. Tu ne veux tout de même pas lui ressembler, si ? Avec son expression de simplet collé au visage…

— Erk, non. Je préférerais qu'on me défigure avec un Souaffle, réagit Albus au quart de tour, répugné.

— Ah bien ! Deux phrases. C'est un bon début.

Le brun lui mit un coup à l'épaule.

— La ferme, Malefoy.

— Potter, Potter, Potter… Tu me fatigues, souffla son ami, mange donc ton poulet.

Albus ne se fit pas prier. Il y allait cependant plus doucement avec sa fourchette, il avait assez abîmé son poulet comme ça. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsque, ne le voyant pas venir, Scorpius lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de sortir de table. Ses lunettes en forme de pantos relevant sa frange d'or ondulée, les mains enfouies dans les larges poches de sa cape, il marcha d'un pas assuré vers les portes battantes de la Grande Salle, saluant quelques-uns de ses camarades Serpentard.

Soudain, un tourbillon d'hiboux s'amassa dehors, à la longue fenêtre gothique au fond de la pièce à manger, tapant de leur bec sur les vitraux qui s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. Ils laissèrent donc les volatiles pénétrer à l'intérieur, et à survoler les élèves à la mine intriguée. Entre leurs griffes résidaient un rouleau de papier qu'ils serraient précieusement, comme s'ils ramenaient une proie dans leur nid. Puis, du plafond enchanté criblé de nuage, ils piquèrent vers les quatre buffets, où les étudiants à Poudlard avaient tous arrêté de déguster leurs mets. Les tintamarresques oiseaux bombardèrent à l'aveuglette le courrier des rouleaux tombèrent alors dans des assiettes remplies de nourritures, frappèrent certains à l'arrière du crâne, et le reste atterrit sur le sol en pierre.

Remettant ses lunettes, Scorpius en ramassa un, piqué de curiosité, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un flash info de la Gazette du Sorcier. Étrange. Les flashes info dans ce journal n'étaient plus monnaie courante depuis que le Pays de Galle avait gagné la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, en 2018. Force était de constater que la rédaction n'avait pas chômé : Ce matin, elle avait fait paraître des nouvelles des plus inintéressantes, tels que « Julian Gataran, ou l'homme aux cheveux vivants aux 27 personnalités » ou « Comment se débarrasser des gnomes dans son jardin, en une minute ? Le spécialiste du jardinage, Pus Jart vous révèle ses astuces ! » et maintenant, à midi, elle était revenue avec un flash info plus ou moins important.

« **FLASH INFO** : Propagation inquiétante d'une épidémie absconse

 _Une nouvelle épidémie magique a vu le jour, ayant déjà touchée bon nombres de sorciers depuis la fin du printemps au Royaume-Uni, ainsi qu'au Brésil, et en France. Selon les médicomages, les hôpitaux sont sur les chapeaux de roue._

Fin Juin, la Gazette du Sorcier vous avait fait part du pic progressif de malades admis à Sainte-Mangouste, prenant les guérisseurs au dépourvu. Aujourd'hui, en ce 2 Septembre 2021, l'hôpital vit une de leur plus grave crise depuis sa fondation par Mangouste Bonham. Elle manque cruellement de personnel. Le médicomage adjoint-chef John Slater _(NDA : petite dédi à mes amies qui ont été trop contentes de m'aider à trouver le nom du médicomage lol)_ du centre hospitalier de Londres est formel : Ils sont débordés, et ne peuvent pas gérer la totalité de leurs patients. « Tous les jours, nous recensons de nouveaux malades. Ils doivent à chaque fois attendre une journée entière avant qu'on puisse les ausculter. Mes collègues et moi sommes obligés, à présent, de sacrifier une partie de notre nuit, et par conséquent, une partie de la leur, pour pouvoir le faire. » explique-t-il, la mine rongée par la fatigue.

Son confrère de l'Outre-Atlantique n'en pense pas moins. Mais José Dazal, le directeur de Sao Celestino, le plus vieil hôpital du monde situé à Brasilia, a insisté sur le fait qu'elle était plus forte au Brésil que nulle part ailleurs. Elle aurait causé là-bas, deux milles morts, en incluant aussi les hospitalisés des pays frontaliers.

 **D'où à germer cette épidémie ?**

Elle aurait commencé à faire des dégâts dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie française, Beauxbâtons, où trois amis de septièmes années sont tombés successivement malades. Potions, sortilèges, et objets magiques ont été utilisés sans que rien ne fasse effet sur leur santé. Ils sont devenus si malades qu'ils ont été plongés dans un état végétatif courant Juillet.

Les Ministres de la Médicomagie des pays concernés par l'étrange épidémie appellent à la vigilance de tous, et donnent trois précautions à respecter :

Ne partagez pas votre magie (En sortilège ou potions quelles qu'elles soient…

Ne soyez pas en contact avec un de vos semblables sans vous être lavé les mains.

Si vous pensez que quelqu'un a les symptômes reconnus de la maladie, n'attendez pas : Faites appel à un médicomage, même dans leur situation précaire, ils viendront à vous. Et si aucun d'entre eux ne peut se déplacer, l'unité des Aurors ont été prévus de les remplacer.

 **Mais quels sont donc les symptômes reconnus ?**

La majorité des cas touchés se sont plaints d'avoir eu d'atroces maux de tête qui pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et que leurs durées étaient souvent très longues. Néanmoins, les médicomages ont pu noter, après consultation, que les symptômes étaient plutôt multiples. Ils nous ont fait la liste des plus récurrents :

\- Migraine

\- Vue qui régresse

\- Teint pâle

\- Le nez ou les yeux qui saignent

\- Perte de cheveux

 **Maladie incurable**

Hélas, les compétences de nos guérisseurs du monde entier ne suffisent pas, aussi brillants soient-ils, à vaincre la maladie. Personne ne connait ses causes, ni la manière dont elle est apparue. Beaucoup d'hypothèses fusent, beaucoup sont réfutées ou acclamées, mais il n'y en a aucune qui soit plausible. Alors faites attention sorciers, sorcières, à ce que vous relayez car tant que le Ministère de la Magie et le Ministère de la Médicomagie ne diffusent pas de communiqué à votre très chère Gazette, vos sources ne sont pas fiables.

De Magnolia Floe, votre journaliste dévouée. »

Scorpius releva son nez du journal. Les hiboux étaient repartis de la Grande Salle, moins bruyants qu'à l'arrivée, et les conversations avaient repris leur court comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais interrompues. Il remarqua cependant que quelques élèves étaient devenus penauds suite à leur lecture, s'isolant involontairement de leurs camarades de maison, taiseux. Sophie Portier, une fille de sa classe aux frisettes abondantes, était l'une d'entre eux. Elle était assise sur le bout du banc, à la table des Serpentard, le dos courbé, et les paumes qui maintenaient fragilement son front. Le blondinet en conclut que ces gens-là avaient été touchés de près par la maladie inconnue, et espéra, égoïste qu'il était, que la même chose n'allait pas lui arriver.

Cette rentrée était vraiment sibylline…


End file.
